


Good Boy

by MADVS



Series: Yuri on Ice requests [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Exhaustion, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Vibrators, aged up yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Yuri spends some time with his pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More requests on tumblr, for morality sakes Yuri is 18

It felt nice to be in charge.

"You expect me to forgive you when you're acting like that?" Yuri spat at Victor. The older man kneeling in front of him squirmed at his voice and quickly pursed his lips together. Tear glazed eye widening in fright as Yuri lifted up the remote to the tail plug that whirred lightly inside of him. Yuri smirked, bouncing his hand tauntingly with his finger trailing around the dial.

Victor being naked like this was a nice change of pace. Yuri was still fully dressed, erection pushing against the fabric on his sweat pants, visible for Victor's wanting eyes. However Victor was being a good boy, restraining himself like this instead of pouncing right on Yuri. Though he was staring intently, lapping his lips. "You're more like a dog than a cat." Yuri taunted, bouncing his leg over his other one slightly as he was growing impatient himself. "Since you want it so badly, why don't you come over here?"

Victor crawled forward, testing the waters for Yuri's reaction as he looked up with pleading eyes.

"Hehe." Yuri chuckled as he tilted his head, looking absolutely smug as their eyes connected. "Come here, boy." He cooed. Victor did as he was told, the bell attacked to the collar around his neck rang with the slightest movement as he scuttled between Yuri's thighs.

The younger man's legs found purchase atop Victor's shoulders, pulling him close to his crotch and making Victor unable to back away. Yuri moved his free hand to flick the end of the white cats ears on Victor's head with a puff of amusement, "You make such a cute kitten." Yuri scratched his silver hair affectionately, making Victor keen at the soft touches. "Come on, be a good boy, Victor~"

Victor nodded, doing just that as he pulled down Yuri's pants with little hesitance. Despite his excitement, Yuri pressed his palm against Victor's forehead, making the man look up in confusion.

"Ah ah ah." He chided, though his face remained blank, "What do we say?"

Victor tilted his head, with a smile, "Nyaa?" He cooed, almost sounding confused. His hands moved to rub Yuri's thighs. The younger male gasped, the ministrations sending a sharp tingling up his body. He couldn't deny how much he wanted to skip to the chase, but seeing Victor like this was simply to good to rush away. Yuri flicked the dial on the remote up by once.

"N-nyaa…" Victor moaned impatiently, jumping between Yuri's thighs as the vibrations from inside of him became audible from where Yuri sat, the white tail wagging side to side as Victor wriggled his ass against the floor so the toy could strike deeper. It was a pathetic sight, really.

Yuri snickered, throwing the remote to the side as he leaned back at the couch. "If you do a good job I'll turn the switch up."

When Victor furrowed his brows, Yuri's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What's with that face?" He asked, his voice making Victor regret ever showing signs of defiance. "T-that isn't much of a reward." He murmured. Yuri narrowed his eyes, grabbing the remote as he watched Victor's widen in shock.

"It isn't, is it?" Yuri sneered as he quickly turned to notches up by two.

A loud moan ripped through Victor, arching his back as pleasure shook through his entire body, "Oh, ohhh. Oh Yuri!" He cried, whimpering in between tremors of pleasure, grinding his hips down out of instinct as his body begged for relief. His cock throbbed between his legs, dick dripping with pre as he stared at Yuri's which stood impatient between his legs.

He growled, lifting his palm from Victor's forehead, "Quit stalling and maybe I won't turn it up. Is that better?"

Victor nodded his head with a submissive whimper. Yuri smirked, "Good."

Watching Victor quickly move on by pressing his lips right to his cock. The slight contact was enough to make Yuri groan, shaft still sensitive to Victor's lips kissing along the skin as he drew upwards to wrap his mouth around the sensitive head. He moaned, biting his lips as his hand tangled in Victor's hair. "Hmm, good kitty, k-keep going."

Victor let out a hum of pleasure at the constant stimulation of his prostate. Yuri moaned as he shivered beneath him, feeling like he'd turn to jelly from just this alone. Victor didn't let up, and continued on, making sounds of content as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft, tongue teasing his foreskin and the sensitive underside of the head.

Yuri gripped the couch with another loud hiss of pleasure. It didn't take much to make his bravado falter as his face contorted in pleasure, tears pricking his turquoise eyes as Victor swirled his tongue around his cock, the chiming of the bell mixing with Yuri's moans and loud slurping noises as Victor sucked lightly on his cock.

"Ah God…" He muttered. Victor had all of him in his mouth, nose pressing against his blond pubes. "G-good kitty." Yuri stuttered, taking turns between tugging at the couch and Victor's hair. Victor moaned loudly against his cock, sending more ripples of pleasure throughout Yuri's entire body. His legs tensed on his shoulder, and he threw his head back with a lustful cry.

"Hmm, I'm getting close, oh Victor~" With Victor's skill it didn't take long at all. It was a curse- getting some of the best head and having it finish so quickly. His moans only got louder as he approached the edge, reaching his peak with a loud cry as he tossed his head back, bucking his hips into Victor's mouth as he came inside all at once. He felt Victor swallow it down as it came without so much as a gag; he was too good at this.

Victor pulled his mouth off with a loud exhale before resting his head along Yuri's thighs, looking up at him with bright blue eyes that made Yuri's heart thump hard inside his chest. He grimaced, however, at the weak feeling that grew inside his chest as he tried regaining his breath. Victor knew how to get him at his most vulnerable, but Yuri wasn't going to let that happen.

"Get on the couch."

Victor remained silent as he stood up, the vibrations becoming that much louder. Yuri perked his brow at the erection between his legs; red with pre literally streaming out from the slit. He smirked, stopping Victor in his tracks as he trailed the pads of his fingers along the underside with that devious grin back on his face. Usually Victor was the smug one, always having that innocent smile on his face as he criticized him until Yuri felt as though his soul would wither away right from his body. Not this time. This had nothing to do with training, and Victor didn't have a leg to stand on. Yuri was in charge.

And it felt so good being in charge.

Victor let out a stifled moaned, eyes screwing shut as his body reacted violently to Yuri stroking his neglected cock. "Agh."

Yuri narrowed his eyes, looking up at Victor before grabbing the remote, still keeping his fingers on Victor's cock. "What was that?"

Victor blinked, panic soon overtaking his features as Yuri's fingers threatened to push the dial up. "N-nyaa." He corrected himself, but not quick enough as Yuri pushed the dial up one more notch. "Nn-yaaaa."The vibrations became even louder; Victor looked as if his knees would buckle from beneath him as he let out another strangled cry. "P-please, Yuriii. It's too much~"

"What did we say about talking?" Yuri snapped, retracting is hand completely. "You can at least do that right." He growled again, "On the couch, now! Don't make me wait."

Victor whimpered at the aggression in Yuri's voice; but it was an excited whimper. Yuri could see the slight grin quivering his way on Victor's lips as he joined him on the couch. Yuri rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Sit." He commanded, leaving Victor's on his knees, looking at him wight hat smile fully visible now.

Yuri took his chin between his fingers and pulled him in for a kiss. He winced at the taste in his mouth; it was slightly bitter with remnants of his release and it made Yuri want to gag. He pulled back, nose crinkling as he stuck in his tongue out in disgust. He heard Victor giggle and he shot him a glare. Despite this Victor was still smiling.

Why was that pissing him off? Was he really not taking him seriously?

"Turn around and get on all fours."

At least Victor listened, he turned himself around, showing off his toned, sweat slicked back to Yuri before bending over, perking his ass out to show off the white cat tail that lead down to the plug that buzzed violently inside of him.

Yuri placed a hand on his cheek, "Stop squirming." Yuri demanded as he eased the plug out of Victor's ass. The older male groaned in relief, his hole left gapping, yet twitching in desire to be filled right back up. Yuri switched off the plug and threw it to the ground before standing on his knees behind Victor, grabbing him by the hips as he stroked himself back to life.

"Come on, say it for me." Yuri urged, teasing Victor's hole with the tip of his cock, "Or I won't do it."

"N-nyaa…" Victor moaned, pushing his hips back towards Yuri, "Nyaa."

Yuri bit his lip, dick twitching as Victor did his best to beg for him despite his limitations. He certainly knew how to please. "Good boy." Yuri moaned as he pushed his hips into Victor, cock sliding right into the warm channel of Victor's ass.

Both males moaned in unison, pleasure surging through their bodies as if they were one. Yuri was quick to start up a fast rhythm if his hips, pelvis slapping against their firm globes of Victor's ass, burying himself into the hilt with each strike.

"Ahg, Victor~" Yuri moaned, arching his back as he rolled his hips forward, "Ah you're so tight."

"N-Nyaaa~" Victor panted, silver hair bouncing back as he tossed his head backwards. He was mesmerizing to watch; how the muscles on his back rippled as he writhed in pleasure. Pushing his hips back to create that perfect counteraction that had waves of ecstasy crashing through Yuri.

The blond let out a deep moan, nails digging into Victor's hips to create crescent shaped indents in the skin. Yuri leaned forwards, aiming to do the same with his teeth as he bit down on Victor's shoulder blade, eliciting a cry from the other man.

"Nyaa~"

Yuri bit down hard before pulling back. Dark red teeth imprints were left on the skin, and he lifted his hand only to strike it back down on Victor's ass. "Nyaa~" Victor whimpered, a hand print soon visible on his ass cheek as Yuri didn't cease in the slightest.

"Hmm, fuck, I'm getting close." He growled, speeding up his thrusts as pleasure boiled inside of him. He reached below Victor, grasping his cock in his hand to stroke him at a fast pace. Victor was moaning just as frantically, itching for release as he bucked his hips beneath him. "Ahh, Victor~"

He pulled his weight into one final thrust, not a inch of his cock visible between Victor's ass and his hips as he came deep inside of him. Victor clutched the couch with a loud gasp, feeling filled to the brim as he finally reached orgasm as well, cum spilling onto Yuri's hand and the fabric of the heavily stained couch.

Victor let out a quiet whimper as his upper half collapsed beneath him, falling onto the couch with a thud as he quivered with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Yuri pilled out, breathing evenly from his mouth as he ran his hand over Victor's abused cheeks.

Hopping off the couch, he pulled up his pants and walked over to the other side of the couch where Victor's head laid. The man looked like a mess, as if he was on the verge of passing out. Age certainly wasn't working in Victor's favor, but that just made it all the more entertaining as Yuri could do him again if he so wanted to. And to tell the truth- he was gearing towards another round.

"Who's a good kitten?" Yuri cooed, a playful, yet taunting smile on his face as he pat Victor's head. The older man looked at him from beneath his eye lashes and responded in a daze.

"N-nyaa~"

**Author's Note:**

> My aesthetic is Victor getting fucked into the ground by his younger partners. Preferably Yuuri though


End file.
